


Fury Of The Wet T-Shirts

by Jinxes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxes/pseuds/Jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo spoke "Don't ask...Just don't ask." As one of his hands covered his red face, blood gushed down from Natsuki's nose and he whispered things like "So cute!" And "Rainbow and red lace!" Otoya had drool on the side of his mouth, and Cecil was in still in a state of shock at the fact he was soaked to the bone from water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury Of The Wet T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama

“Line one please move forward to raft 15”

 

The loud announcement woke group one up, and said group of 6 moved onward, two girls and four boys hurried over to the raft, slipping and sliding a bit on the moving platform as they situated themselves into it, one of the boys with dark brown hair and cat like green eyes winced at the moving water and slunk deeper into the raft looking as pale as the white shirt he was wearing.

 

A yellow haired boy with red clips holding his left bangs out of his eyes looked at the cat-like boy and winced, leaning over to another blonde haired boy with glasses he whispered “If he pukes, I’m so throwing him overboard”

 

The glasses wearing blonde chuckled and leaned over to the other two passengers on their side, a red haired girl and a cyan haired girl. Both girls looked at him as he said “Syo-Chan’s gonna throw Cecil-Kun over board of he throws up” The red haired girl started freaking out at the idea were as the cyan haired girl started cackling at the idea of a wet Cecil, it was almost too much for her to keep it in.

 

Syo looked over to Cecil and the other red head in the group; he started wondering if he threw Cecil out would Otoya follow? His thoughts were interrupted as their raft started moving onto the launch pad, and with a pop, they were on their way. Cecil kept his hands clasped on the circle metal bar in front of him, holding on for dear life, unlike the others who either had their hands on the sides of the raft or was resting them on the bar.

 

“So Nana-Chan, do you think we gonna get wet? Because my bra isn't the best color for this shirt...” The cyan haired girl named Rio whispered to Nanami, slightly afraid at the thought of a wet t-shirt.  
It seemed as though Nanami had the same thoughts and she wasn't wearing the right color bra either for her shirt. _'Well shit...Looks like we might regret this later.'_

 

Just as Rio thought that the raft hit the side of the wall hard, water rushed upwards and onto the two girls. Spots started to show on the two girls shirts, rainbow spots on Rio and red on Nanami's. Both blushed bright red as they saw the guys look at them in shock and awe. Before they could say anything another splash of water hit them this time, it was Syo and Natsuki that got wet. Otoya and Cecil were thankful so far they hadn't gotten wet, but thankfulness always leads to regret-fullness.

 

As they neared the end of the ride all six teens were soaked to the bone, Nanami and Rio both had gotten thoroughly soaked and know regretted saying yes to Otoya. Rio crossed her arms and glared at the boys who couldn't help but look, as Nanami turned and covered her face into Rios side. Rio looked up in time to see the giant waterfall of water rushing from the ceiling, 

“Shit!” and with that the water hit them, screams and yells came from the raft.

 

“Was that Little Lambs group?” Ren asked his partners on the other side of the ride, as he waited with Ichinose and Masato for the rest of the group. They looked at the nearing fidgety shadows in the distance, and wondered what they would see. Ren, Ichinose, and Masato blinked repeatedly as the group passed them, 

Syo spoke “Don't ask...Just don't ask.” As one of his hands covered his red face, blood gushed down from Natsuki's nose and he whispered things like “So cute!” And “Rainbow and red lace!” Otoya had drool on the side of his mouth, and Cecil was in still in a state of shock at the fact he was soaked to the bone from water.

 

The only thought that passed through Ichinose, Ren and Masoto was _'What the hell happened!?'_

 

The three got their answer as they watched the two girls of the group come into view, both of their white t-shirts were soaked through. Bras gleamed in the sunlight, proudly smiling at the guys as if to taunt them. A rainbow bra winked at them from Rios chest and a lovely red laced one shyly smiled at them from Nanami's chest.

 

Oh yes they knew now...they knew now how much they wished they had brought a camera.


End file.
